I really shouldn't have done that
by XxUnleashurinnerfangirlxX
Summary: Just a little oneshot of Furt Rated M for a good reason Its sorta rapeish mean Finn innocent Kurt crap summary!
1. Chapter 1

Hello my lovely Readers This is just a little Kurt and Finn oneshot im working on my TCOVT series so check that shit out ;) This was set After Finn found out Puck was the father of Quinns baby and for some reason Finn and Kurts parents are married. There is some Rape and a lil blood and alot of sadness on Kurts end. Also Finns kinda mean in this. But anyway ENJOY! Disclaimer : I dont own Glee. Or Kurt would be a slut :P  
>-To say I was pissed was an understatment. I mean My (Ex) girlfriend and his (Ex) Best friend! How could they do that to me! And then shes trying to make ME pay for the fucking child. Oh hell no! I was pacing back and forth while Kurt lay on my bed Looking worried. God I was angry! I look at Kurt. Hes sitting all the way back on the bed his Whole back pressed against my headboard while he watches me with concerned eyes. I was to mad to even go over there and tell him I was fine. I wasnt fine! I sat on the edge of my bed tapping my foot against the cold wood floors of my room. Kurt finally got up and made his way toward me.<br>"Look Finn its not the end of the world. Shes just a slut." He said a small almost non existent smirk was on his face. I growled.  
>"Shes not a slut!" I yelled at him. He jumped back in fear and His small smirk falling to a frown. I didnt like this. I was usually the happy guy. always sees the glass half full kinda person. And now im yelling at my stepbrother for doing nothing.<br>"Geez im sorry Finn." He put his hand on my shoulder as to show me he was sincere. I dont know why , Mabey it was my raging blood running though my veins. But i couldnt think straight I just let the anger take over.  
>"No your not! You where happy this happend! You where glad I broke up with her so you could feel like u even had an inch of a chance! Well if thats what you want fine!" I yelled at him. I didnt know what i was doing my body was moving on its own. All of a sudden I lunged at him grabbing him by his hair and flinging him onto the bed. He yellped loudly and I was glad our parents werent here. I growled and took him by the shoulders and pinned him under me. He looked Horrified. He was struggling to get away and trying to kick at me. I didnt Budge.<br>"Please...Finn...Dont! You dont want to do this!" He yelled. Tears where streaming his face. I wouldnt admit it but he was sorta sexy like this. He was flushes the tears sliding down his cheeks a little blood running down his forhead from where i pulled him at.  
>"No your right. I dont want to do this But you have right? I bet you think about me every night while you jerk off. Its discusting!" He looked at me with disbelief and started crying even more.<br>"Oh quit you crying you little bitch! Your so tough when people push you around you should be used to this!" I slapped his cheek. A large dry left his mouth as I did. I smirked and Began undoing his shirt. Once it was off I threw it off in some pile in the corner. I looked at his Body. He was lean with semi defined muscles. He was porcline white with Two pink perky nipples. I looked up at him to see he has stopped crying but still fear in his eyes. I licked over his lips once. He gasped and opened his mouth for me to enter. But I didnt. I just bit his bottom lip hard. He groaned at the pain. Tears once again streaming his face. I mived my hand down his body till i reached his half hard erection. I chuckled darkly.  
>"You are such a little slut! Your enjoying this! Well ima make it even better." He cried out as I yanked his Skin clad skinny jeans along with his boxers down his Smooth pale thighs. His 7in Manhood sprung up to hit his stomach. It was pale like the rest of him the redish hed had precum oozing from his piss slit. I yanked of my clothes throwing them with the rest. I flipped kurt around and Began to rub my 10in cock inbetween his pale cheeks. I groaned as I tried to push into him. He screamed loud and started crying again. I sighed and Spit into my hand lubing up my cock. then spitting around his hole and rubbing it in. I tried pushing in again. This time it went past the first ring of muscle with ease. Kurt screamed loud again. I swear he was hitting that High F he said he couldnt do. He was crying a pleading with me to stop. I just kept fucking him harder.<br>"Oh shit...Such a tight ass...I bet you love this huh slut?" I growled in his ear. He was crying and skaing his head. I was on the edge of cumming. I pushed deep inside him letting out a roar as I emptied my seed into him. I pulled out of him. I saw a cum and blood drip out of him and I got up and dressed. I could here him sniffling as i was about to walk out. I went over to his naked body starting to feel really guilty about it. I kissed him on the cheek quickly and mumbled in his ear an aplogy. He just seemed to start crying harder. It was getting to much I felt worse then I did Before. I ran out the door.  
>-yeah yeah I know it was kinda wrong Im thinking about making an alternate ending ;) one where mabey Kurt enjoyed it? What you think? Anyway Please review and check out my other stories! -*kisses*<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hello my Perverted horny readers! :D this is an Altenate version to "I really shouldnt have done that" Kinda where Kurt enjoys it O and Cuddles at the end. Well anyway this is pure smut and Finn is a little nicer in this one! :) Hope yall enjoy!

-To say I was pissed was an understatment. I mean My (Ex) girlfriend and his (Ex) Best friend! How could they do that to me! And then shes trying to make ME pay for the fucking child. Oh hell no! I was pacing back and forth while Kurt lay on my bed Looking worried. God I was angry! I look at Kurt. Hes sitting all the way back on the bed his Whole back pressed against my headboard while he watches me with concerned eyes. I was to mad to even go over there and tell him I was fine. I wasnt fine! I sat on the edge of my bed tapping my foot against the cold wood floors of my room. Kurt finally got up and made his way toward me.

"Look Finn its not the end of the world. Shes just a slut." He said a small almost non existent smirk was on his face. I growled.

"Shes not a slut!" I yelled at him. He jumped back in fear and His small smirk falling to a frown. I didnt like this. I was usually the happy guy. always sees the glass half full kinda person. And now im yelling at my stepbrother for doing nothing.

"Geez im sorry Finn." He put his hand on my shoulder as to show me he was sincere. I dont know why , Mabey it was my raging blood running though my veins. But i couldnt think straight I just let the anger take over.

"No your not! You where happy this happend! You where glad I broke up with her so you could feel like u even had an inch of a chance! Well if thats what you want fine!" I yelled at him. I didnt know what i was doing my body was moving on its own. All of a sudden I lunged at him grabbing him by his hair and flinging him onto the bed. He yellped loudly and I was glad our parents werent here. I growled and took him by the shoulders and pinned him under me. He looked Horrified. He was struggling to get away and trying to kick at me. I didnt Budge. I put my lips to Kurts ear  
>"Please forgive me..."I began to undress him. I was afraid this would hurt him but then I see him laying back perfectly still. he was flushed a light pink and biting his lower lip. I reached his skin thight jeans and Saw the Tent in them. He was getting turned on! Here I am feeling Horrible for all of this and he likes it?<br>"Heh..Your such a little slut...You enjoy all of this dont you?" He just nodded his head slowly. I smirked.  
>"Well if you want it rough.." I ripped off the rest of his clothes throwing them in a useless pile. He gasped. I undressed myself and flipped Kurt over. He moaned as his hard dick made friction with my sheets. I ran my tounge along kurts ear biting and sucking it. then moving to his neck leaving Little love bites along the way. He was moaning and wimpering. I spread his ass cheeks apart looking at the twiching pink hole that was just waiting to be filled. I smirked and spit into my hand and rubbed it in and pushed into Kurt to the Hilt. God he was so Hot inside. He screamed out in pain. And I whispered in his ear as Tears where starting to pour out.<br>"Shhh its alright. I wont move yet , slut." I whisperd comfortingly in his ear. that seemed to make him stop crying and his breathing started to return to normal. It took all I had to keep from ramming him hard. He finnaly started to buck against me giving me the ok to go. I wasted no time Fucking him hard and fast. He was moaning like a whore below me. I gabbed a hold of his weeping cock and started jerking it fast with my thrusts. He gasped and was moaning loud at this point Im sure he was hitting that high F.  
>"Finn!...stop!..im gonna.." He screamed as he came all over my hand. I came shortly after with a loud roar. He fell ontop him trying to catch my breath.I rolled over on to my back laying beside him. He had his back toward me on his side. I sat up to look at him. he was smiling but with tears streaking his beautiful face.<br>"Kurt...Im so sorry...please forgive me.." Tears pooling in my eyes and my voice cracking. He looked at me still smiling and cuddled up next to my side. I layed back down holding him close to me as he fell asleep. I knew that we would have to worry about this later but it can wait. I could hear soft snores of Kurt and the smell of blood and semen as I finally drifted off into a darkness of sleep.  
>-So still dramatic and stuff but A little more Fluffier! :D hope ya'll liked it. Please reveiw and Favorite! and check out my other story (and stories to come ;)<p> 


End file.
